Spartan race life
by rebel-unicorn-4
Summary: Life is full of obstacles, this story is set approximatly 15 years in the future, Damon and Elena have a 15 years old daughter together, Eliana, but they are now divorced. Come and follow the advantures of this broken family. Not the best summary but i really hope you will come and read it...and who know maybe enjoy it ;D


**OK so this is my first story ever i never wrote a story or anything before i did my best and i hope you would like it. You also need to know that english is not my first language so there probably will have many mistake really sorry for that...but i will appreciate if you give some kind of correction.**

 **Of course i do not own any of the characteres of tvd and all, but i create a few other characteres.**

 **So basically this story is taking place like 15 years from now, Damon and elena had a daughter together but are divorced now, elana and her daughter who is 15 yrd live in mystic falls in elena's parentts house and Damon live at one hour away from there and he's dating a girl name amber.**

 **Stefan and caroline are married and have a daughter lizzie (14yrs) she skip a grade and is in the same class as elena's daughter ( eliana)**

 **Bonnie and jeremy are together and have a little 7 yrs Jenny (Little J /Jenny G)**

 **Alaric and jenna have like 3 kids (but i only talk about the youngest one) Ryan 16 yrs**

 **there will be a few more one later mostly eliana group of friends ( Spencer her best friend and ryan girlfriend),(Luke eliana bestfriend and more ?) (and jesse lizzie boyfriend). okay i swear it's begining right now hope you enjoy it :) :$**

 **Mystic Falls 2027**

 **Eliana POV's :**

Dear diary, today is november 1st which mean it's uncle stephan's birthday, and i can't wait to go to his birthday party (i mean aunt caroline planned everything so i'm 100% sure it will be awsome ) plus i will have to hang out with lizzy, and see uncle jeremy and aunt bonnie with little Jenny and jenna and alaric and my lovely cousin Ryan. In another word get away from mom for just a night...Don't get me wrong i love her so much, she exceptional, she's the one and only Elena Gilbert, she's my mom, but lately things are a little tense between us she's always on my back and i'm more than tired of it. It's not like i'm so much of a trouble, yeah it's true things at school aren't that great, my grades are not so good anymore but no one is perfect, things will be better soon. Tonight will be good it had to be for mom (she need to relax even for just a night) and for me i need to think to other things than all the problems that run in my head. One last thing before i go i miss dad so much i wish he was here. So now i'm going to go because i really need to go for a run and then i need to get ready for that birthday party. Byeee

I close my journal hide it and head up to my closet, time to blow some steam, i pick up a black leggin and a green long sleeve top, pull un my hair in a messy bun, grab my Ipod and head downstair, as i lace my second basket my mom enter the house, she look at me and i know by her look that she want to ask something but before she could say anything i get up open the door and mumble that i go for a run and the next second i'm gone and began to run as fast as i can.

 **Elena POV's :**

I finish work earlier so i could go buy something for stephan, so i want to these little book store that we used to go when we were in highschool, and buy some books i know he will love.

i'm so tired i really need a hot bath and a glass of wine, unfortunatly for me the wine will have to wait until tonight, i thought while i enter my home. Surprised to see milana in the hall in running clothes, i stop and look at her i wanted to talk to her about her grades i need to know what's happening with my baby girl, but just when i was about to ask her she head outside telling me she was going for a run obviously.

 _-Great, this is better and better,_ i tell to myself _she hates me and i don't even know why_

Well now i found myself in an empty home feeling more lonely than i ever had, i sight and head for the bathroom.

 **Exterior POV's ;**

One hour and half later elena is ready, she just need to wrap up her gift, and wait for her

 _-Eli, it's almost time to go are you ready ?she_ asks from down the stairs

- _yeah, i'm ready we can go now_ she says while coming down

- _you look beautiful honey_ i said to her while she rolls her magnificent blue eyes. She remind me so much of him with her blue-blue eyes and her long black hairs which were tide up in a side braid, she was dress with a black dress not too short but not too long with that shewas wearing a pair of black flat, and to finish her look a black leather jacket she was her daddy little girl's, and even though she looks a lot like me except for her eyes and hair color she was so much more like her father.

- _thank you_ she replied with a little smile. Both getting out of the house and take place in th car.

 **Elena POV's :**

We arrive at the boarding house 20 minutes later, waiting outside the door for someone to open the door. I can see losing patience next to me, and let herself in like she lives here, i know it's pratictly her home but it's not right i will have to talk to her about that.

- _Elia..._ i call her following her but being cut by caroline who grab my elbow and lead outside one more time with what seems to be a guilty, frightened mix look on her face.

- _What's going on ?_ i ask her

- _I'm so sorry, i didn't know he was going to be there he told me will not be there, and i'm even sorry that he came with her_ she said with one breath

- _What are you talking about ?_ i said not sure of what she just said but then i heard it the scream of happiness

- _DADDY !_

And then i froze for one second maybe two, look right at my best friend and said

- _it's ok care, i can stay in the same room as damon and not cry i'm over him, over us_ a smile plastered on my face as i came in and go to the living room, i stay at the door frame and look at the scene that's taking place there, my daughter and her father hugging each other

- _I can't believe you're here i thought you were on a bussiness trip,_ she said to him

- _well i could'nt pass the occasion to see the most precious girl in my life princess_ he told her with eyes full of love

- _I miss you_ she told him, hugging him even tighter if it's possible _I love you so much_

\- _Aunt Laney !_ scream my niece jenny running toward me and jumping in my arms, i bend down and pick her up

- _Hey there little J, how are you ?_ i ask her

- _i'm really good thank you aunt laney_ she replied a grin on her face

- _good_ i said as i put her down. Taking a deep breath i lift my head and force a smile time to face the reality i say to myself beggining to say hello to everyone and here i am standing in front of damon and her girlfriend you can do it elena i encourage myself you can be polite you have too for the safety of this night

- _hello damon_ i told him with a little forced smile i then turn my head to face his girlfriend, sticking my right hand in front of her.

- _nice to meet you, i'm elena_ i said with that same forced smile on my face

- _sure_ she replied rolling her eyes not even bothering to take my hand

What's the f..! she's such a rude cold person, i let my hand down staring at her for a moment with so much anger i look one more time at the both of them before turning around and go see my aunt jenna.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE MANY MISTAKES THAT COULD BE IN THAT TEXT BUT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND I TRIED TO DO MY BEST ;) HOPE YOU LIKED IT DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW ANT TELL IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BUT PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MEAN :).**


End file.
